Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck is the Alternative Version of Killua Zoldyck heir to the Zoldyck family member of the Ocean Family younger of Navy and Ariel Zoldyck Older brother Of Alluka Zoldyck. Appearence Killua has Silver hair with pale blue eyes (though they sometimes have a deeper blue). He wore either a purple ish sweater like top with blue pants or a black top beige pants and mask who match with his gun that he always has in either way he dresses. He’s a bit taller than Killua CU. Personality Killua seems to have a charismatic persona and seems to have no problem with socials conveniences. He however express his thoughts and be an honest attitude. He still keep some aspects more personal as he is not open book either. Killua seems to be very smart but also can be very stubborn. As his mother he seems to be able to read people like a book and know how to use their points against them. He seems to care for his family a lot and is very loyal to them as he is to close one. Parrallels to CU Killua AU Killua having benefits to have an free Childhood seems to have also had the chances to socialize with people explaining how he can approach them. While CU Killua have an complicaged relationship with his siblings AU Killua seems to have solid relationship with them. AU Killua had the freedom that CU Killua didn’t have and was offered the choice to refuse his heir title. The fact that his family put an less restrictive educta seems to have benefits him a lot. Both show mature persona and both Have deep bond to Alluka. Their relationship are different While CU Killua had lived in fear Of Illumi AU Killua had grown in admiration of his older brother though Both had their moments before. His relationship with Ariel seems to be marked by lot of affection and help as he once said that he usually call Ariel when he do some stupid actions or need infos showing that both are close. The most important thing is their relationship with their parents. Both Killuas show respect toward their fathers but both view their mother on different ways. CU Killua have some resentment toward his mother due to the fact that she overwhelmed him and that he find her annoying. AU Killua have an good relationship with his mother as he said that she show him how amazing and strong women are. He (AU Killua) said that his mother was the one responsible for him not being trained constantly showing that Arctic strict but permissive education seems to play a role, Both share decent relationship with Zeno ans AU Killua seems to be close to Triton. AU Killua have an amazing relationship with Marin Ocean. Their families dynamics relfected them CU Killua was an rebel like in his family while AU Killua had freedom to choose. CU Killua had fear and was ultimately confronted to it and freed him from Illumi needle. AU Killua had an freedom and have no fear which one led him to put in a close death situation foricng him to control himslef and put limits. The fact that he always did what he wanted cause him to have some issue with authorital figures and he show respect only by conveniences as he broke the rules a lot to follow what he Please. He follow order of only a few. Skills Master hand to hand comba: Killua had both Ocean and Zoldyck Training. They give him very good hand to hand combat making him a master of melee ad martial. Poison: Killua resists to a lot of posions and seems to have an immune system To them. Espionnage: He is an master when it comes to get infos, getting in, infiltrations. Weapon: He is very good with weapon specilaly katana ninjaku and bo. He show skills to learn to use weapons with ease. Sniper and guns: He show very good sniper ability and master his gun with ease having even make an Hatsu with it. Nen: Killua is talented havjng Been exposed to Nen very young. Genius Intellect: Killua is very smart able to do tactics knowing basic medicals and know various things in psychologic/sociology comportment area. Stamina and reflexes: Killua show very good reflexes and have incredible stamina. He is very agile. Durability: He Is able to stand even after multiple attacks. Pain tolerance: Killua is shown in his flashes to be able to stand and fight despite an huge injury on the leg and an dager throwing at his arm. Assassins techniques: Killua show as his CU counterpart skills in assassination techiques as Rythm Echo Shadow step and Have talent in Tail. Strenght: From His Ocean side Killua have monstrous strenght able to lift car with no effort and blow tanks with no efforts. He even destroyed vast majority of a forest by punching in the ground. Swim: He is excel in this competence Healing factor and muscles: Killua seems to have good healing and can contract his muscles to freed himself from cordes and is able to do the same finger nails techniques. Perception: He seems to have good feats in this area. Backstory Killua is born in the AU Zoldyck Family as the third child of Silva and Arctic Zoldyck. Killua had an strict education on training as he had both Zoldyck and Ocean program but also had a freedom and was allowed to make friends and did almost whatever he wanted. At one point around his 7 he asked his parents to did the hunter exams which what both agreed. It’s later revealed that Killua did it becuase his mother is an Hunter herself and To test his skills. He passed the exam but only hunt the targets he have assassin contracts for. He met AU Gon Freecss AU Leorio Paradinight and AU Kurapika Kurta. Not much is known after but he seems had experienced similar experience as he siad that he had traveled to York City, Fought an Chimera , Met the Ghost Squad, Dream Island Reffering to Yorkshin City And Chimera arc And Greed Island CU arc. Alluka Coming soon Plot Coming soon Trivia Killua is the only silver haired child as Navy Ariel and Alluka have blue hair from Arctic. Killua seems not to have sweet teeth but he seems to like soda a lot. Killua and Alluka re the only child that doesn’t follow the blue/sea related names given to Navy and Ariel and the two follow the CU pattern in the Zoldyck family name. KilluAlluka Killua Is the heir of the Zoldyck Family while Navy is the heir Ocean family. Killua is pretty fortunate of his own as he have money for assassin and hunter task. Quote “My father let me go mostly because of my mom” To CU Killua “You’re not only a friend you family.” To AU Gon « Youre more Stupid than stupid. » <> Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male